What Happened To Trust?
by TheTasteOfSimplicity
Summary: Renesmee soon learns that Imprinting with Jacob, has had no effect on his former feelings... What ever happened to trust? To "I love you?" To the whole meaning of an Imprint? OOC
1. An Imprinted Betrayal

**Hey guys! Right, well my name is Zara. This is my first fanfic on this site, so I hope you guys like it. It's a Twilight fan fiction, set after Breaking Dawn. It's kind of OOC, but I do want to stress that it is FICTION and is based on another fictional story by Stephenie Meyer. I hope you enjoy it, and please review/subscribe/favourite/whatever, I like getting critique. **

**Also, I DO NOT own any of these characters, they are Ms. Meyer's, not mine. I am just a fan, writing a spin off story about Renesmee and Jacob.**

Z x

* * *

Renesmee's Point of View

I quickly turned the familiar corner, jerking the car to a stop outside the cosy little house I knew so well. I composed myself, holding back tears that had been threatening to fall for hours now. I got out of the car, slamming the door, hearing the clammer of footsteps from inside the house. All familiar faces, but none the one I wanted to see.

The wolf pack gathered at the bottom of Emily's front steps. The toned boys I knew so well, surprisingly Seth and Leah were with them. But none of that mattered.  
"Sam...Where is he?" I demanded, swallowing the lump in my throat. The chasm in my chest seemed to be tearing every piece of me into it. I was collapsing in on myself. Just like mom...  
"Why are you here Nessie?" Sam asked. His brown eyes looking me up and down, the others were behind him, mimicking his actions. I felt like I was being X-Rayed. Then again, they had reason.  
"I want an answer, Sam. I need to know. I have the right. Even if you currently think I don't. You know what happened. You were there. Now, where is he?" I could tell he did not want to tell me. I had a feeling he didn't even know. Who would know? Billy didn't... Seth. Seth! "Okay then. Don't tell me. I know someone who will." I turned to leave.  
"Renesmee!" someone called from behind me. Embry. I turned round, he was walking towards me.  
"Embry?" I asked. Out of all the pack, Embry was one of my favourites. Even if they all had trouble stomaching the vampire half of myself. "What is it?"  
"I know where he is." he said, coming towards.  
"EMBRY!" Sam shouted.  
"Shut up Sam. She has more right to know than we do. You're acting as if it were her fault, not his. He's down by the beach. By our tree." I nodded, picturing the exact whitened tree, beaten so often by the ocean's salty brine.  
I hugged Embry, whispering a thank you in his ear, before jumping back in the car, and racing to the beach.  
My foot continually inched forward on the pedal, the speed giving me the familiar sense of adrenaline, that I'd become so accustomed to over the last few years. Colours blurred past me, but I didn't take any notice. I knew my destination, everything else was a distraction. I shook my head, trying to rid the memories from my mind, but they stuck like glue. Why is it that you always forget the things you need to remember, but you can always remember the things you want to forget?

I took a deep breath, stepping onto the coarse golden sand. I could see him from here. His silhouette black against the oranges, reds, yellows and pinks of the setting sun. He was leaning forward, his arms resting on his knees, his hands clasped. You could tell even from a distance that his muscles were taut with tension and anger. At himself? Or perhaps me, because of my reaction. Then again, I was well within my rights of reacting the way I did. He knew it too.

He heard me coming before I'd said anything. His eyes locking with mine, even from thirty feet away.

I could see the pain in them. The hurt. The sorrow. The regret.

I knew the history when I'd begun my relationship with Jake. Everyone had. It wasn't exactly a secret. He hadn't tried to hide it either. Even though I wasn't around, from the descriptions, it sounded pretty dang obvious. How my mother had been so obtuse I have no idea. You could always see it in his eyes.

He jumped to his feet, the agility of his movement not quite matching his height and stature; wolf genes. His mouth popped open in surprise, but he closed it again, noticing my demeanour and expression.

"I just want to know why. Why, even after everything that happened, you could do that to me. To my father. My MARRIED father. With my MARRIED MOTHER. Am I just a rebound or something to you Jake? The second place prize because you couldn't quite get first? Is that it?"

He was smart enough not to answer. He knew I wasn't finished.

"I love you Jacob. That means something in the normal world to people. Especially people in bloody relationships. And yes, I know, we're not exactly normal, but that's beside the point."

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "I just want to know why Jake. Why you would do that? With my own mom. I know you had feelings for her before I came along, and that still kind of grosses me out, but I still want to know why. I thought that those feelings you had, had you know gone away, when you Imprinted on me. But I guess not."

"It was a mistake! I don't know what happened! I love YOU Ness, you have to believe me on that. I don't know why I did what I did, and you could ask me in ten years and I still wouldn't know. It was just...a caught in the moment thing, and it felt like we were back in the garage fixing he bikes."

"You're honestly using the 'I was swept up' excuse? Really Jake?" I rolled my eyes, trying to digest his words, and bite back the bile I tasted because of his words. I turned and walked slowly to the water's edge. I heard him follow me.

"I don't know what you want me to say Ness... But I want you to know I love YOU. More than anyone. I didn't think it was even possible to love someone as much as I love you."

"What type of cheese is that Jake? Cheddar? Brie? Monterey Jack?"

He took my arm and turned me towards him, his eyes dark with sincerity. He whispered, "Please Ness..." He took another step towards me, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear, his eyes boring into mine. "I love you Renesmee. Nothing on this damned planet could ever change that. Please never forget that. You don't know how sorry I am for hurting you, and I swear it will NEVER happen again. Not anything even remotely close. Please believe me."

I nodded, looking away, unable to handle the vast emotion in his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth. I could feel it rattling through my body, down to my bone marrow. But...there's always a but.

"I believe you Jacob," I said, extracting my arm from his hold, "But I need some time. I can't just go back to the way things were. I'm not a light switch, I can't just turn on and off... I need time. I'm sorry." I saw the emotion in his eyes shatter. It was too much.

"Renesmee-" Jake started, but I had already turned and begun running. My vampire sided traits kicking in. I made it back to my car in seconds, by the time he had reached my car'a spot, I was speeding away, staring at the guy I loved in my rear view mirror, our hearts shattering into a million pieces.


	2. Explanation AUTHOUR NOTE

_Hey guys, well, I know I've spoken to one or two of you readers about this story already, and I'm sorry to say, I don't think I'll be continuing with it.  
I've just lost inspiration for this story. I think I rushed the whole thing. I have SO much I want to write for this story, just do not see any way to do it, unless I scrap everything but the first chapter, and start again.  
Would you guys be okay with that? I really want to make this story work, but right now, I feel like I've taken a wrong turn and am faced with dead ends in every direction.  
I am SO SO SO sorry about this, but I do want you guys to get the most out of my stories, and believe me, I have SOOOO much more to give, but the way I've written this story so far... it's like all my creative juices were dried up in four short chapters, where I'd planned it totally different. I didn't stick with my gut instinct when I should have, so I apologise for that.  
If you guys are okay with me deleting the other chapters, and continuing afresh, PLEASE let me know. Otherwise this story is just going to sit there or be deleted.  
I again want to apologise. I never planned on it turning out like this, hence why I haven't posted in a couple of weeks.  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE comment/PM me with your thoughts, no matter how nasty/cruel. You have to be cruel to be kind right? I will get back to all of you, I promise._

Thank you again for baring with me thus far, and for being patient with me. I know I've gotten one or two messages asking about this story, so here's my answer. I have started writing the new continuation of this story, so if you guys want it - YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! I will post the other chapters in another file on my page in case you'd like to read over them in the future.

Thank you so much everyone.

Z xxx


End file.
